Death Note Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Death Note one-shots. Most Yaoi, or trying to be...
1. Innocence, No Pairing, T

_First Death Note mini-fic, hope you like it._

_Pairing: None really... although if you're me L/Light_

_Rating: T just to be safe_

_Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine  
><em>

_Innocence_

L stood up from his seat and began his way to the exit of the central room of the task force headquarters, completely ignoring the fact that there was a handcuff around his left wrist that kept him connected to Light Yagami who was busily typing away at one of the many computers in the room.

Light was quickly and literally pulled away from his work however when the chained that linked him to the detective reached the end of it's length and he was pulled out of his chair, almost causing it to topple over and for all of the other members of the task force that were in the room to look over to see what the commotion was about.

Light glared at slouching man's back and stood firm so that the other couldn't continue to drag him off, "Ryuzaki, you could have warned me! I'm in the middle of something." He said as he gestured to the computer that he had been so rudely pulled away from.

L had stopped walking when Light had refused to budge and now he glanced over his shoulder at the other male, "You can finish it in the morning, I'm going to bed." And with that he started walking toward the exit of room again.

Light felt the chain start to pull at his wrist again, but he pulled back, which once again cause L to stop, "I said that I was in the middle of something, it may be a breakthrough to finding out Kira's true identity. Can't we just take these off for tonight so that I can keep working?"

"Yeah." Matsuda piped in as he stood from his seat at the glass coffee table in the room, "We can all keep an eye on Light for you."

"You all know very well that I can't do that, I am the only one who is not convinced of Light-kun's innocence, so none of you would watch him as carefully as I do." L answered.

This seemed to anger Light even more, "For the last time I am not Kira! Now take this damn thing off so that I can keep trying to find the real one!" He yelled in a desperate attempt to try and get the other to listen to him.

"I have yet to prove that you are completely innocent Light-kun and as such we must keep these handcuffs on until either I have irrefutably proved your innocence or I have signed the warrant for your death sentence." L replied, not even bothering to look back at the teen behind him.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as Saricho Yagami slammed his hands on the class coffee table and stood, looking very angry at the black haired detective, "That's enough Ryuzaki. I understand and am aware of the fact that you suspect my son of being Kira, but until you prove that he is a mass murder to the rest of us there is no need for you to talk like that."

L glanced over at the angry form chief of police, "Forgive me Yagami-san." He whispered just load enough for the elder man to hear him before turning back toward the exit and once again making his way to it.

Light sighed in exasperation, but other then that he made no other moves to stop the detective from dragging him out of the room this time.


	2. Chance, No Pairing, T

_Another Death Note fic, I hope you all like it_

_Pairing: None_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own  
><em>

_Chance_

Light laughed, he finally had L, after all the fighting and games between the two of them he had finally won, and to think how simple L's real name had actually been.

_L Lawliet._

Light laughed again as he walked over to the desk in his room. He hadn't been in this room for quite a while thanks to his incrassation, but nothing had changed.

It now made sense to him why L had suddenly insisted that all of the taskforce members call him Ryuuzaki when they started meeting together; he was being cautious even then in case one of them was Kira.

Light now reached his desk and took a seat in front of it, things had turned out a lot differently then he had originally planned, but fortunately everything had changed in his favor.

In Light's original plan he had planned for Rem to kill Ryuuzaki shortly after he had gotten the Death Note back from Higuchi, but when the chance arose for Light to have the opportunity to kill L himself he grabbed at it. From the beginning of their rivalry Light had wanted to be the one to finally end the detective's life with his own pen.

Light laughed again as he quickly placed the Death Note on his desk and opened it to the next empty page. He then quickly grabbed one of the many pens on his desk, taking a moment to quickly pick his favorite out of the bunch, and poised his hand over the notebook, ready to write.

He touched the tip of the pen in his hand to the paper, but then stopped. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to write the man's name down. Why not? He had been waiting for this moment since the second L had challenged him with his first stunt on the air, but now that he had finally reached this crucial point, the one that would bring him victory in their long drawn out fight, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Light stared at the blank page of the Death Note for several long moments, trying to force his hand to write the two simple words, but he just couldn't. Finally after having stared at the open page for at least ten minutes he placed the pen back on the desk and slammed the Death Note shut, trying to convince himself that the only reason that he was hesitating was because it would just be better for him to go through with his original plan and have Rem kill L.


	3. Past, No Pairing, T

_Another Death Note fic, may be a sequel to Innocence._

_Pairing: None_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note  
><em>

_Past_

"Why do you always have to be like this L?" Light demanded as he was practically dragged into the bedroom by the black haired detective.

"Like what Light-kun." L asked as he walked further into the room.

"Don't play dumb Ryuuzaki! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why do you always have to get everything your way? Why don't you ever take the time to think about others?" Light yelled, fed up with the way that the other man always acted.

L stopped on his way over to the bed that sat in the center of the room against the far wall, cocking his head to the side slightly as he seemed to think about this.

L stayed like this for quite sometime and after a few long moments of silence Light was sure that the black haired man was not going to answer the question, but suddenly he spoke up.

"I wasn't raised around a lot of people Light-kun." L started in a contemplative voice, as if he himself was trying to figure out the answer to the question as he spoke, "It was almost always just me and Wateri for as long as I can remember. Wateri always took care of me… I don't think he was really trying to spoil me or anything, but when I was younger if I wanted something he would always get it for me…" L went on uncharacteristically, "I don't know how to deal with people other then through work…" L trailed off at this and was silent for a few moments before he turned to look at Light over his shoulder with a small smirk on his lips, "Very claver Light-kun, trying to get me to talk about my past, but as Kira how exactly would this information be useful to you?"

During L's explanation and guessing on why he was the way he was Light had been relatively shocked that the older man was actually giving him a strait answer for once in his life and despite his better judgment through the detectives talking Light had actually felt himself starting to feel bed for the other man and for getting upset with him at all, but as L returned to his usual interrogation tactics Light became furious again.

"Gods are you ever going to drop that?" Light growled as he started his way towards the bed that he and L shared once again, "I'm not even going to humor you with a response anymore."

As Light angrily moved towards the bed it was now L who was the one being dragged by the chain that connect their wrists.

L laughed slightly at Light's reaction, not caring at all when the chain tugged at his wrist and he was forced closer to the bed, "You know, I think by avoiding the question all together there is actually a higher percent chance that you are Kira."

Light groaned, "I'm getting really sick of this Ryuuzaki." He said as he threw back the covers on the side of the bed that he usually slept on before climbing onto the bed and pulling the covers back over himself, he was laying with his back to L, "Can you just drop it for one night?"

L just stared at Light's back for a few moments in silence before climbing onto the bed in his usual strange fashion and settling down into his usual sitting position at the head of the bed, "Very well Light-kun." L finally said after a few long moments of silence, "But only for tonight."

Light would have let out a sigh of relief or made some other noise of appreciation had he not thought that there was a chance this would just bring about more hypothesis and percent raising, so instead he settled for smiling slightly and allowing his eyes to drift closed.


	4. Considerate, None, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Death Note fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Death Note"<p>

**Considerate**

"Light-kun, I think it is a good time for us to go to bed." L said as he stood from his seat in front of one of the many computers in the Kira Task-Force Headquarters.

Light looked up from his own computer, he was slightly surprised that the detective had actually had the courtesy to warn him that he was leaving instead of just dragging him out of the room by the chain that connected their wrists.

Normally he would protest going to sleep, he was in the middle of some important work, but it wasn't like the information was going to go anywhere and since L was being pleasant he didn't want to ruin that.

"Alright Ryuzaki." Light replied as he quickly bookmarked the pages he was on and powered down his computer before turning to L, who had amazingly waited for him to do all of this.

L nodded simply before turning toward the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow dad." Light said as he waved at his father as he followed the man he was hand-cuffed to.

"Good night Light." Chief Yagami replied as he looked up from his own work.

The two then made their way to the room that they now shared.

"Forgive me for pulling you away from your work Light-kun." L said as he walked over to the side of the bed that was his.

Light blinked, it was so strange for the other man to actually be thinking of other people, usually he just did what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted to.

"That's alright." Light muttered.

L nodded again before climbing onto the bed and sitting at the head of it in his usual fashion.

Light stared at the other a moment before moving to his own side of the bed, climbing onto it as well.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki?"

L blinked as he turned to look at the other better.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you're just acting kind of strange." Light replied.

"I am…" L pondered.

"Well, normally you wouldn't have warned me that you were going to leave."

L nodded, "Yes, but Light-kun said that he didn't like it and that I was being rude."

Light laughed slightly, "Yeah, I did, but you don't usually listen to me."

"On the contrary Light-kun I always listen to you, I just don't always agree with what you have to say." L corrected.

Light sighed at that, "Alright, well I appreciate you trying to be more considerate." He said as he pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and got under them.

L nodded again, "Of course Light-kun."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Have a good sleep Light-kun."

Light turned his back toward L, a slight smile on his face that the other couldn't see, "You too, L."

THE END


	5. Denial, Light X Matsuda, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Death Note fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Light/Matsuda, Implied Light/L  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Suggestive themes...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Death Note"<p>

**Denial**

_It had been so long._

"Matsuda-san." Light started as he got up from his seat. The rest of the task force was already gone; he had asked Matsuda to stay late.

"Yes, Light?" Matsuda replied quickly, exiting out of whatever program he had been using - it was obvious to Light that the other man had become bored with his work and had been goofing off, not that it mattered all that much to him.

"If you wouldn't mind coming to my place I'd like to continue this, but in a more comfortable setting."

_He didn't want to admit that he missed L._

"Sure, Light." Matsuda said cheerily as he too got up from his seat.

_… But…_

Light simply nodded as he watched the other, staying still a few moments before briskly turning toward the exit of the Kira Investigation Task Force Headquarters.

"Come on then." Light said as he moved toward the door.

"All right!" Matsuda replied as he grabbed his things and rushed after Light.

_Why couldn't he just forget about him?_

Light dug in his pocket as he reached the front door to his house, searching for his keys.

Matsuda waited behind him, hopping from foot to foot to try and keep the cold at bay.

"Get in." Light ushered as he got the door opened, placing his keys on a table next to the door as he made his way farther into the house.

Matsuda did as told, closing the door behind himself as he did.

"Wow, Light-kun." Matsuda started as he walked after light, "Your place is really nice."

Light raised an eyebrow at the other, "You've been here before Matsuda-san."

"Yeah, but…" Matsuda blinked at the other male, "It's harder to tell when your house is full… I guess…"

Light chuckled as he removed his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch before moving to the coffee table to grab his laptop.

Matsuda watched Light as he sat down before turning his attention back to the house, looking around at the nice living quarters.

"You can take a seat Matsuda-san." Light said as he logged onto his computer.

"Oh, yeah." Matsuda nodded quickly as he made his way over to the couch as well. He then sat down and started removing his own laptop from his bag.

Light watched the other man out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise tried to look like he was already busily working on the case.

_He shouldn't be doing this._

The two worked in relative silence, the only noise in the room being the fast and steady typing coming from Light's computer and the much slower clacking coming from Matsuda's as he once again began losing interest in what they were doing - in his defense it was pretty late.

Soon though Matsuda couldn't take the silence and looked up from his - lack of - work, "Hey, Light-kun, where is Misa?" He asked, having seemed to notice that the bubbly blonde model was not there.

Light glanced up from his computer, "Oh, she's just on a modeling tour or something of the sort."

"Oh." Matsuda replied lamely.

Light just nodded faintly as he turned back to his work.

Matsuda wasn't much interested in working any longer and started just looking at things around the house - he didn't dare start goofing around on the computer seeing as Light was sitting right next to him.

This went on for a few moments longer before Light finally turned to look back at Matsuda, "Matsuda-san, if you're not going to work…"

"Ah!" Matsuda exclaimed, looking at the other sheepishly, "Sorry."

Light shook his head and closed his laptop, "That's not what I meant." He said as he stood and placed the laptop on the table, "It's late, why don't we call it a night?"

"Oh, all right." Matsuda agreed as he stood as well, packing his things.

Light just watched the other.

_He still had a chance to back out._

Matsuda straightened when he was finished, turning back to look at Light, "Thanks for having me over." He said with a slight bow.

"No, thank you for working so late." Light replied.

_He could maintain his dignity._

Matsuda smiled, "See you tomorrow."

The older male then turned and started making his way back toward the door. Light watched his retreating back.

_He_ would _maintain it._

Matsuda made it to the door.

"Wait, Matsuda-san."

_But it had been too long._

The older male stopped and turned to look at Light, who had joined him in front of the door.

"What Li-" Matsuda started, but was interrupted by lips being pressed to his own.

The kiss was short and all Light could do after was stare at the other.

Matsuda blinked at Light with wide eyes, "Light-kun?"

Light took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Matsuda-san, I…" He trailed off, not wanting to fall so low as to beg.

Matsuda gave a nervous laugh, "It's okay." He then leaned forward and kissed Light back.

_Sometimes it was just too painful._

Matsuda dropped his things as Light practically dragged him back to his bedroom.

_But he would never admit it._

Fortunately for Light, Matsuda didn't seem to notice when he called out the wrong name.

THE END


	6. Frustration, None, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dumb all of my Death Note fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: None  
>Rating: T+ (I think it doesn't need to be higher than that, but if anyone disagrees please let me know and I'll raise it)<br>Warnings: Uh... Light is a healthy young man...  
>Disclaimer: I don't own "Death Note"<p>

**Frustration**

"Damn it." Light muttered as he finally opened his eyes, groaning softly.

He could no longer ignore the problem; he had hoped that just ignoring it would make it go away, but it just wasn't working.

He sat up slowly, trying to move the bed as little as possible so as not to wake the sleeping detective next to him.

What was he going to do? He had a hard-on that just wouldn't leave him alone and no matter how many disturbing scenarios he tried running through his head it just wouldn't go away.

If he had been at home in his own room the solution would have been simple, but he couldn't very well just start jerking off with a very light-sleeping L next to him.

Light groaned, even the thought of being caught masturbating wasn't making it go away.

There was only one thing to do.

He turned slightly to L and gently reached out a hand to shake his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki." He whispered softly.

L blinked his, eyes opened and he looked up at Light with blurry eyes for a few moments before slowly sitting up.

"Is something wrong Light-kun?"

"No." Light replied, "I just have to use the restroom."

L nodded and pushed the covers aside so that he could get out of the bed.

Light watched the other male for a moment before getting out of bed as well; he really hoped that he wouldn't be able to see his problem.

The two left the room and walked to the hall where the restroom was.

Light groaned softly when they reached it; he had momentarily forgotten that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without the detective, and that included the rest room.

"Ryuzaki, is there any way that you could just stay out here for a few moments?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Light-kun." L replied, shaking his head slightly, "You've used the restroom with me in there before."

He had, it had been strange getting used to it, but L did always make sure to look away; he had also had to get used to have to go in there every time L needed to use the bathroom as well.

This, however, was different.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not going to do anything, I just need a few minutes to myself."

L blinked at the other for a few moments before looking down and it was now that he seemed to notice Light's problem.

Light blushed ever-so-slightly, glad for the fact that he and L couldn't see each other all that well.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about that Light-kun." L said as he turned toward the bathroom again and opened the door, "It's a natural reaction and you are still young so it is not strange for your body to become aroused in the middle of the night."

"Ryuzaki shut up."

L turned to look at Light, "Very well." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Light groaned again as he followed L, "I'm not going to be able to do anything with you in here."

"It's alright Light-kun, I won't look."

"Gods L that's not the point."

"That looks very uncomfortable though Light-kun, you should really take care of it."

Light rubbed at his face, "Ryuzaki, let's just go back to bed."

L blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I can't masturbate with you in the same room L!" Light yelled, he was too frustrated to worry about being embarrassed anymore.

"Very well, Light-kun." L replied as he walked out of the restroom.

Light sighed – relieved that the other wasn't going to push things anymore – as he followed L out of the bathroom and back to their shared bathroom.

As the two settled down into bed once again Light was relieved to find that all of the arguing with L had caused his erection to go down and he was able to go back to sleep.

THE END


End file.
